happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Outage
Power Outage is an episode made by RandomzSunfish23901. In this episode, Handy's house gets a power outage and Handy is the only one able to fix it, as everyone he knows is too busy. Starring *Handy Featuring *Sniffles Appearances *Bun *Nurse and Cast Plot At midnight, Handy is seen exiting his truck. He enters his house and tries to turn on the lights in his house, but is unable to reach the switch due to having no hands. He scowls and jumps up, flicking the switch up and turning on the lights in his living room. As he sits down on his couch, the power suddenly goes out, causing the house to be pitch black. He looks for a flashlight, but instead bumps into a ton of tables. He finally finds a flashlight, and he's apparently covered in shards of ceramic and glass. He sighs and decides to call someone on his cellphone. He calls Sniffles, who is creating a machine. He gets Handy's call and answers the phone. Handy asks Sniffles if he can come over to his house. Sniffles says he's busy and hangs up. The machine he was making blows up in his face, slightly charring it. Handy scowls as he tries to put his phone back on his end table. Instead, he drops it on the ground. Unable to pick it back up, he leaves it on the ground and goes outside. He sees a cord that was disconnected in the back of his house. The lights turn back on, and Handy cheers. He enters his house again, but the lights suddenly turn back off because his lightbulb died. Frustrated at this, Handy calls Nurse, who is busy doing autopsy on Bun. Cast, who is nearby the phone, tries reaching for the phone, which is on an end table next to a staircase. He reaches for the phone and grabs it, but falls off his wheelchair, breaking every bone in his body as he falls down the stairs. All Handy hears is Cast's screaming and quickly hangs up. Handy decides to try fixing it again. Offscreen, he ties a flashlight to his hard hat and grabs a ladder with his nubs. He puts the ladder next to the light bulb. Sighing in fear, he climbs the ladder. He tries unscrewing the lightbulb with his mouth, but the ladder falls. The lightbulb he is hanging onto with his mouth shatters, making him fall. He gets up and tries looking for a first-aid kit, accidentally stepping on his phone in the process. He runs outside and sees the hospital across the street from him. He runs across the street, but trips upon getting to the middle of the street. Sniffles, who is driving his car, sees Handy on the ground and swerves around him, causing him to crash into the hospital, killing Nurse as she exits. Handy then crawls into the hospital, barely alive. He comes back out fully healed, but then remembers he could've asked for new arms, so he scowls. The episode ends with Sniffles losing his arms in the car crash and trying to get out of the car. Deaths *Bun died earlier in the episode. *Cast breaks his neck falling down stairs. *Nurse is crushed by Sniffles' car. Goofs *When Handy was trying to unscrew his lightbulb, the boxes of lightbulbs next to him weren't there. *The end table was seen next to Nurse when the phone was ringing. However, when Cast went to answer the phone, the end table was right next to the stairs. *The title of the episode was labeled as Power Outage! in the credits. Also, Sniffles didn't appear during the introduction. Trivia *Originally, Handy would've died right after going to the hospital. This was changed to implement Handy's forgetfulness on his lack of arms, and for comedy. *Even though Nurse was doing autopsy on Bun, it looked like she was doing surgery instead. *The scene where Handy tries unscrewing a lightbulb but getting shards in his mouth is a reference to the episode Shard at Work, the creator of this episode's favorite episode. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 61 Episodes